Macbeth:DBZ style
by Waveblade
Summary: The classic tale of Macbeth using characters from DBZ, What was I thinking? First Fic!


Macbeth-DBZ Style  
  
By Intelligent Fangirl  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Macbeth nor DBZ so there!  
  
Chapter 1- Prologue  
  
"For the last time, I don't know how we got here!" Bulma snapped at unfortunate questioner "I may be a beautiful genius but I do not know how we all got sucked through a portal at the same time, even if we were in different places at the time."  
  
Quite a lot of people were pissed off, like Bulma. The Z team had all been minding their own business when they had all been teleported to a large room with no windows or doors. Cabin fever was already affecting those of sayia-jin blood. Vegeta had already thrown several Ki-blasts at the walls because he considered were not paying enough respect for him.and it had been only fifteen minutes.  
  
"It could be one of those freak occurrences," Krillan said "And have nothing to with yet another threat to Earth's survival," several people, including Krillan looked hopeful at this prospect.  
  
"When was the last time when something like this happens and it wasn't related?" Piccolo commented dryly raising a brow ridge.  
  
"There was that time-," Gohan's reply was cut short by a wail coming from his father's direction. Goku wept openly on Chi Chi's shoulder "WWwaaAAH! *sniff* there's no food! And I'm *sniff* Huungrreeey! Waaaaaaah!"  
  
"We could always eat Mr Popo," Vegeta had stopped blasting walls and was staring at the genie with a hungry gleam in his eye.  
  
"Mr Popo does not want to be eaten," the genie answered, while inching away. "There is always the nameks then," Vegeta smirked and licked his lips.  
  
"WHAT?!" Dende cried with Piccolo echoing it.  
  
"Here for only- *pause* -nineteen minutes and you are already thinking of cannibalism," an amused voice said behind the assembled multitude. "It isn't cannibalism because I wasn't thinking of eating my own species" Vegeta mumbled as he turned with the rest of the crowd. A tall chubby teenager wearing glasses stood watching the group with a smirk on her face. The strange thing was she was wearing a purple dressing gown and that no- one had sensed her appearance.  
  
"She must be the cause of this.so let's BLAST her!" someone yelled. Over a dozen ki-blasts of different colours were aimed at the girl. When the smoke cleared she emerged with her hair at right angles and her face covered with dirt. The dressing-gown remained undamaged "You are quite lucky that you didn't wreck my dressing gown you know" she remarked "Or I could have got very angry."  
  
"What do you want with us?" Gohan asked after calming down "And who are you?" The girl paused the answered "I am known as Intelligent Fangirl but you can call me Milla."  
  
"Why Milla?"  
  
"I like the sound of the name"  
  
"Ah"  
  
Milla smiled "Anyway, I have brought here to." a loud grumbling from the Z warriors can be heard.  
  
"To be enslaved while you take over the universe!?" Milla frowned "Um...no"  
  
"Be sent to a zoo?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Slaughtered mercilessly and use our hands as ash-trays?"  
  
"Don't smoke"  
  
"Give us heaps of free food?"  
  
"No-what?"  
  
Goten looked at the staring faces and said defensively "It could happen,"  
  
"If you let me finish, I brought you here because of this," Milla holds up a book with the title 'Macbeth' "We were reading Macbeth in class and I thought 'Hey, wouldn't it be good if some certain people were acting out the play'" she looks at there blank faces "Macbeth is a play written by a famous playwright named Shakespeare,"  
  
"And these 'certain people' would be us?" 18 spoke flatly.  
  
"Yes!" Milla beamed and clapped her hands; several chairs appeared in the room "Take a seat and I'll tell you more" they stared at the chairs and back at her, wordlessly they sat down.  
  
Milla clapped her hand again and everyone got a copy of the book "Have a look through and ask some questions" she said brightly. A few Minutes pass.  
  
"Milla?" Goku asked hesitantly "What's with the weird words?" his face twisting with confusion.  
  
"Baka! It says." Vegeta snapped as he looked through his own book, he then stopped and looked at Milla in amazement "Kakarotto is actually right, what is this language?"  
  
"It is Elizabethan, everyone spoke like that at the time when this play was written," Milla answered.  
  
"Will we have to speak like that?"  
  
The girl sighs "I haven't decided yet, next question"  
  
Master Roshi answered "Will we have to learn this off by heart?" the younger members of the group looked wonderingly.  
  
"I'm glad someone asked that question, I didn't think it would be you. No, because I will put the lines in your head when you need them," everyone looked relieved, except Chi Chi.  
  
"My poor Gohan, he just loves to study don't you?" Gohan's face was expressionless "Yes mum, I do."  
  
"You don't sound disappointed" his mother said in the kind of tone that threatened frying pans.  
  
"I'm hurting deep down, really deep down"  
  
This time Dende's hand rose "If I'm going to be in this play, who will watch over the earth?"  
  
"I'll watch over it, no problem," Piccolo said with apparent sincerity and helpfulness radiating off him. "Of course you would but I have a better idea," Milla said with a smile on her face "Time was frozen as soon you all left the planet, so there is no problem there."  
  
The aura of helpfulness and sincerity surrounding Piccolo evaporated immediately  
  
"Fine," he muttered as he stalked away. Bulma who hadn't said much narrowed her eyes and asked "How did you summon all this?" Gesturing the chairs "And how did you freeze time?"  
  
Milla frowned slightly "I have some special talents and I can't freeze time, I just called in a favour. Is there anything else you need to know?"  
  
"Younger Onna, I have an important question which will be answered because I am the Lord of the Sayia-jins," Vegeta volunteered.  
  
"Yes? Ask away"  
  
"Will I get to be royalty?"  
  
Milla gave a slightly evil smile "Yes you will, in fact you will be the star!"  
  
A contented smirk crossed the sayia-jin's face "I could almost like you right now, Onna"  
  
"Anymore questions?" Milla asked. The emphatic head shaking gave Milla the idea "Ok then, have fun!" she clapped her hands and the group disappeared.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
Hi everyone this is my first story so please review.  
  
About the story I should note that all of the characters were sent to the room. If they were not mentioned in the above chapter it just means they didn't say anything at that time.  
  
Language: I am thinking of translating the play into modern language, this will make it easier on the readers and poor Goku ( except for parts that I feel need to be left the same because they don't sound the same when written in modern English. Characters: I've got an idea for who will play the main parts but don't really know who should play the more minor roles, any suggestions would be appreciated.  
  
Intelligent Fangirl 


End file.
